Once Upon a Time
by Sarahrose660
Summary: In which Blaine and Kurt have a Disney marathon, Blaine reveals he has a crush on a certain fictional character, Rachel is pushy and Finn is confused.


A/N: Warning! May induce cavaties from general sugary sweetness! Enjoy.

Once Upon a Time

"Blaine, do you think we're sad?" Kurt asked one evening, as both boys were sitting in his basement. They were both curled up on the sofa, though not curled up _together._ That was something Kurt wasn't happy about, but Blaine seemed completely oblivious to Kurt's numerous advances, despite how unsubtle Kurt had been. At his words, Blaine glanced up and smiled that charming grin that made Kurt weak at the knees. Stretching slightly – an action which pulled up his shirt to expose a sliver of toned stomach that Kurt was absolutely _not_ staring at – he got up and opened the DVD player to pull out the disk of the film they had just finished watching.

"Absolutely not. Going out on a Saturday night is overrated. Staying in with a marathon of Disney films, however… life doesn't get much cooler than this," Blaine replied, before crouching down to sift through the considerable pile of DVD's on the floor.

"Which one next?" he asked, smiling charmingly when Kurt just shrugged.

"I don't mind," he replied.

"Ok then… Mulan. That's my favourite," Blaine explained and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but this is meant to be a Disney _princess_ marathon. Mulan is not a princess." Blaine pulled back slightly in mock horror, opening his mouth widely and looking overall shocked.

"How dare you? Mulan is _so_ a princess,"

"Not technically," Kurt said smugly, laughing when Blaine chucked a pillow at his head.

"Whatever. She's a princess to me," Blaine replied, prompting Kurt to giggle slightly.

"Anyone would think you have a crush on her," he teased, feeling a flash of joy when Blaine's cheeks and neck flushed a dark cherry colour. And then realization dawned on him.

"Oh my Gaga! You actually have a crush on her, don't you?" he demanded, grinning when Blaine shook his head in the most _adorable_ manner Kurt could imagine.

"Maybe not Mulan… but when she's dressed up as Ping, and she looks all manly and still kind of girly... I can't help it!" Blaine defended himself, eyes locking with his friend's until Kurt blushed as well.

"Well, maybe I would agree with you on that point…" Kurt admitted, wincing when Blaine's eyes practically _gleamed. _He opened his mouth, obviously about to make some sort of teasing comment, but Kurt cut him off before he could.

"Don't speak and put _Enchanted_ on," Kurt ordered, smirking only slightly when Blaine hastened to do as he wanted.

"You know," Blaine started as the adverts and trailers began to play, "the chipmunk in this always reminds me of Wes." Kurt grins at him.

"I can see that," he replied, snuggling under the blanket he had thrown over his legs and settling in for another two hour film.

* * *

"Are you sure no one's home?" Rachel asked as Finn fumbled with his keys, dropping them several times before he finally managed to push them into the lock.

"Yeah, completely sure. Come on," he replied, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her through the door. As soon as it was closed, he drew her in for a kiss, winding his arms around her waist. "_Awesome_" Finn thought as Rachel looped her arms around his neck, hoping that she would finally let him touch her boobs again… and then Rachel pulled away suddenly.

"What?" Finn asked her, but she instantly shushed him.

"I can hear Disney music!" she whispered before she pelted away from him, following the sound like a hunting dog would follow a scent. Behind her, Finn put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Kurt was completely and utterly engrossed in the film by the point Rachel came bursting into the room, followed closely by a very flustered Finn. Kurt just stared at shock at his sort of brother, while Rachel stood grinning triumphantly.

"I knew it! _Enchanted_, right?" she asked, and Blaine immediately recovered himself. Standing, he walked over to where she was stood and kissed her hand softly.

"Correct," he replied, not noticing Finn glare at him behind his back.

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's… friend." Rachel grinned.

"Rachel Berry, and I guess you know Finn," she said, shocked when Blaine shook his head slightly.

"We haven't yet been introduced," he replied, and Rachel immediately grabbed his hand and pushed him towards her boyfriend.

"Get to know him then," she ordered, before settling herself next to Kurt on the sofa.

Unseen by the two other boys, who were shifting awkwardly next to each other, Rachel leaned forward.

"He plays for your team, right?" she asked excitedly, smiling when Kurt just widened his eyes at her.

"How…" he asked, but she just cut him off.

"Please, I grew up with two gay dads. I'm pretty good at spotting the signs. Plus, he's clearly crazy about you," Kurt just laughed, and Blaine looked over at the sound.

"We're just friends," Kurt replied, but Rachel shook her head.

"You'll see," she whispered, and then stood quickly.

"Sing-a-long!" she called, grinning when Finn groaned.

"Or we could just… you know… go upstairs and carry on with what we were going to do…" he pleaded desperately, but Rachel just laughed.

"No, this will be much more fun. Boys?" she asked, and Blaine grinned back at her.

"Works for me." he replied, taking his place in front of the television, and skipping ahead to the nearest song – _That's How You Know._

The opening strains of the song came on, with all four teenagers taking different parts – Rachel got Giselle, of course, and the boys fitting in around her. Blaine ended up getting really into it, dancing along softly. Kurt was enjoying himself too, except for when Rachel jabbed him sharply in the side every time a lyric came on that fitted him and Blaine.

"Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?"Rachel sang, not noticing – or maybe not caring – at Kurt's flinch as her elbow made contact with his ribs.

_Kurt pulled his new phone out of his pocket, grinning when he saw that he had a new text, and from Blaine as well. He opened it quickly, heat flooding his stomach when he read what it said.  
_"_Stuck in Physics class. Much rather be with you – B x_

"Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?" she continued, with Blaine harmonizing with her towards the end of the line.

_It had only happened once. Just once, but still, it happened. New Directions were rehearsing a new number for sectionals when the bouquet arrived. Several sunflowers were buried among the smaller flowers. The bouquet was every colour of the rainbow, and at first Kurt flushed, thinking it was someone bullying him again. And then he opened the card that they came with, and his heart did an uncomfortable flip.  
_"_Because maybe you need cheering up. Courage! Blaine"_

"Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?" Finn sang, and Rachel nearly pushed Kurt over with the force of her jab.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream… take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…" And Kurt knew it was stupid. He knew that he had only just met Blaine, and the guy probably wasn't gay anyway. But it felt like Blaine was singing the lines to him, just to him. It was almost like they were in a room all by themselves, and not surrounded by Dalton Boys who would probably want to beat him up for spying at some later point. But Kurt found that, as he stared into Blaine's eyes, he didn't care about that. Not one little bit._

"That's how you know…" Rachel finished, breathing slightly faster, and grinning almost manically.

"Got to go," she said, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him out of the room before any of the boys could utter a word.

"So…" Blaine said conversationally, "Mulan?" and Kurt just nodded. By the time the first song was starting, Kurt was curled up at Blaine's side, head resting on the older boy's shoulder. Maybe it wasn't his Disney ending… but it was a start.


End file.
